


Let Me Help You

by sydwrites



Series: KYLO REN ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Smutty goodness, and the notes, just read the summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: Kylo calls you with an unfortunate issue in the middle of his work day. Can you help him out?Spoiler alert, you do help him.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: KYLO REN ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958761
Kudos: 14





	Let Me Help You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: so i had this idea for a oneshot while i was literally in the middle of writing my latest oneshot, Holo-Sex (check it out here). so i’m writing it now, right after posting Holo-Sex because i’m just too excited about the idea and i hope y’all like it too!!
> 
> PAIRING: empress reader x supreme leader kylo ren
> 
> WARNINGS: smut. duh. and language, duh.
> 
> AUTHOR WARNINGS (basically me telling you what to expect from this work): phone sex, reader helping kylo jack off, sexy pictures that made kylo hard, vivid descriptions of his thoughts about those pictures, plenty of dirty talk, plenty of “fucks” and “shits” in there too, ummm i think that’s about it...
> 
> enjoy, my thirsty friends ;)

You were away on a political tour of some of the systems under the First Order’s control. As the wife of the Supreme Leader, you wanted to take an active role in ruling the galaxy, refusing to stand idly by and be arm candy for your husband. Although this did mean that you were gone quite a bit, it was usually only for a few days. Kylo liked that you wanted to be so active and involved as Empress, but he did miss you while you were gone. Which is why you liked to send him some sexy X-rated pictures during the day, just to keep things spicy. You send a particularly racy one this morning, but had yet to get a response. You didn’t mind, he was the Supreme Leader after all.

You had just finished up a lengthy off-base meeting on the small planet you were touring at today when your phone began ringing. Your droid brought it over to you and you saw that it was your husband.

Odd for him to call in the middle of the day like this, You thought as you dismissed your droid and picked up the call. 

“Hey baby. What’s up?”

You could hear loud breathing on the other end. You were concerned until you heard a garbled groan coming from the other end.

“Y/N. I have a slight issue that I need your help with...” his voice sounded strained. You smirked, knowing exactly what his problem was, but not wanting to give in so quickly. You lived for teasing him.

“Is everything ok, baby? You sound out of breath. Did you just come from training?”

“Shit. No, I’m in my office. I-I... um... need you to help me... uh... jerk off. Please. I’m so fucking hard baby. I opened your text from this morning and saw the fucking pictures you sent. You looked so fucking sexy in that lace, I almost spit out the water I was drinking at breakfast this morning. I didn’t have time to... take care of it before my meeting, so I’ve been hard all morning. I finally got some alone time and I just needed to call you and hear your voice. Please, baby, help me?”

You were stunned. He’d never had such a reaction to any of the pictures you sent him. Of course, they were arousing, but usually he could hold off until the end of the day and ravish you then. But this time was different. He needed it now. You smirked, happy that even after 5 years together, you still had this effect on him.

“Sure, baby. I’ll help you. Are you touching yourself now?”

A groan. “Yes.”

“How hard are you, baby? How hard did those pictures get you?”

“Fuck, they got me so hard. I almost had to excuse myself in the middle of the meeting. That dark red lace looked so fucking good on you. That bra pushed your big tits together and I just wanted to dive in. Could see your pretty nipples through the fabric, they were pushing up against the fabric. And the fucking bottoms, if they would even be considered an article of underclothing, looked so good around your hips. When you sent the picture from behind, I almost came in my pants. That thong on your big ass looked ravishing. I just wanted to leave my handprint all over that shit. Fuck, you looked so beautiful, baby.”

You blushed at his praise, but this wasn’t about you. You’d relish in his words later.

“Mmmmm. I want you to stop your hands and just use your thumb to play with your tip. Can you do that for me, Supreme Leader?” You know he had a thing for hearing you call him by his title.

Another groan. As much as he liked to be in control, he liked it just as much when you took control. “Uhhhh... Oh fuck, I’m so sensitive. That feels good.”

“Now take your other hand and play with your balls.”

You heard a muffled “Fuck”, signaling that he had done what you asked. You relished in having this much control over him.

“What are you thinking about right now, baby? Wanna hear your thoughts. Wanna hear whats got you so worked up.”

“Shit. I’m thinking about you, Y/N.”

“Mmmmm, you’re going to need to be a little more specific than that, Supreme Leader, or else I might just hang up and leave you hard and aching for me...”

“SHIT! No! Fuck. I’m thinking about those pictures. Thinkin’ about you in that fucking red lace. How good it would look while you’re on your knees, sucking my cock. How much your tits would bounce in that bra while I drilled you into my office wall. I’m also thinking about how fucking amazing you would look with my cum all over your chest, dripping onto your tits. How good it would feel to fuck my cock on your chest while pushing your breasts together. Fuck, baby, please let me use my hand again. I need to come so fucking badly.”

You were probably soaking through your underwear by the time he was done with his thoughts. That was one of the hottest and most needy things he’s ever said to you. You started slowly pushing yourself against the now wet fabric of your underwear, giving yourself some friction. You barely held back a gasp at how good it felt before saying,

“Fuck your fist, Supreme Leader. Let me hear how good you can make yourself feel to the thought of me.”

Some rustling around was heard and then he was moaning your name. You could tell that he was close. You softly moaned as you reached your hand down to tease your clit.

“Oh, Y/N...fuck...shit... are you fucking touching yourself? Just from hearing my dirty, filthy thoughts? Fuck, thats hot.”

“Yes, Supreme Leader. I’m touching myself. I’m so wet from hearing your voice. Are you close?”

You could literally hear the sound of him fucking his hands, skin slapping together wildly.

“Oh yes, I’m so close. Let me hear your noises, Y/N. I want to hear you, baby. Need to hear you.”

You let out moans and groans into the phone, making sure he could hear every single one. You were surprised at how close you were to orgasm. His strained voice came through the phone one last time,

“Oh, fuck! Shit! Baby, I’m gonna come. Mmmmmmfh, Fuck! FUCK, I’m coming!” followed by your name and a string of grunts and moans. You followed shortly after, bringing yourself to a lovely, soft orgasm. This was, after all, for him. Your orgasm was just a bonus. You heard his loud pants through the phone, and you asked, jokingly,

“You ok over there?”

He chuckled before replying, “I’m better than ok, Y/N. Thank you for that. As much as I would love to stay on the line, I have to go and clean off my chest before heading back to work. I’ll be seeing you tonight for dinner though, right?”

“Yes, I’ll be there. Hang on baby, before you wipe the cum off your chest, will you take a picture and send it to me?”

He laughed. “Only for you, Y/N.”

**Author's Note:**

> oooooo i loved writing this. and of course i came up with even more oneshot ideas so be on the lookout!! <3
> 
> xoxo, sydneyssmut


End file.
